


La Carioca

by Melie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ce truc n'a aucun sens, Dancing, Délire, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Movie Reference
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite fic très très très très débile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Carioca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



Horio avait oublié son poste de radio sur un banc. Kaidoh le regardait fixement, et alla jusqu'à l'allumer, lançant le CD qui était dedans.

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut qu'une musique bizarre. Pendant ce temps, Inui entra dans le vestiaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu f… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Horio a oublié son poste.

_\- Sais-tu danser la Carioca…_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…, firent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Du français, on dirait, analysa Inui.

\- Tu comprends ?

\- Non.

\- Fushuu…"

Kaidoh écarquilla les yeux lorsque son sempaï lui tendit une main.

"On danse ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça se danse ? Et…"

Il devint tout rouge, mais prit tout de même la main d'Inui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait aucune idée de comment cela se dansait, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs.

" _Tant pis s'il faut dire aux autres danses au-revoir…_

\- Hum et… et si on nous trouve ?

\- Je dirais que cela fait partie de ton entraînement spécial, répondit le plus âgé en l'embrassant.

\- Oh. Et ça aussi ça en fait partie ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Fushuu…"

Le CD passa rapidement à une deuxième chanson.


End file.
